


Harry Potter Bloodlines

by Curzon88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curzon88/pseuds/Curzon88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 8 years since the defeat of Voldemort and his death eaters. Now a new threat is emerging and not only is the entire magical world in danger but magic itself. Harry is a newly commissioned hit wizard but he has never faced something like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Okor,**

**Central Bohemian Region**

**Czech Republic.**

**January 1st 2006, 11:45am (CET)**

 

20 kilometres north west of Prague lies the small village of Okor. With a permanent population of 76, wide open fields as far as the eye can see the village is a text book picture of small country life.

The village however is a popular tourist destination with the Okor music festival which attracts thousands to the small village each year to listen to popular Czech artists. But perhaps the most famous tourist destination is Okor Castle.

In 1920 the ruins of this castle and the land it sit's on was purchased by the Czechoslovak Republic, the government at the time and was given to an international organisation that that oversees a portion of the population of the planet that is thought to exist in only myths and fairy tales. The ICW or better know as the International Confederation of Wizards.

Witches and Wizards. People who have the ability to use magic and do extraordinary and incredible things with it. These people look exactly like any normal looking person, they could be someone's son or daughter, brother or sister, husband or wife. There is no defining characteristic of someone who could be magical.

Within the magical world are three types of magical people. Those of "pure blood" descent meaning they come from purely magical heritage. Then there are those who are "half blood" who descend from a magical parent and a non-magical or first generation parent. Then there are "muggleborns". Those that have no magical parentage at all. Those that are "muggleborn" usually have no concept of the wizarding world, yet alone know why they are magical. It appeared no one else knew either, that is until the institute was established.

The Emrys Institute of Research and Development created and built among the ruins of Okor Castle. To non-magical humans the castle would look like ruins of falling stone and mortar thanks to the wards put around the grounds and land of the castle. The purpose of the institute was to answer a question that has existed about magic since it was first discovered and harnessed. Where does magic come from?.

Dr. Amicia Bellamy has been trying to answer that question for the past three years now. Standing at 5'7 with short blonde hair she is one of the newest team members at the institute. She was considered by her co-workers as spunky, always up for a laugh and a joke. She was kind to all who had met her. Her most striking feature were her eyes, one brown the other blue. Graduating from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in 2001 with high distinctions in potions and charms, it was assumed she would go to get her masteries in those fields, however she had other ideas.

Being a muggleborn she wanted to go to university just like her parents always wanted. With a degree in genetics and biology from Cambridge University she was considered an easy pick by the ICW to research the genetic side of magical people on the theory that there was something in the DNA that separated magical and non-magical people. She was part of a 10 person research team analysed the blood of magical's collected from around the world. Three days ago they made a breakthrough.

Aimee was currently looking looking through a microscope at some blood samples when she was interrupted.

"Aimee did you hear the news" Lars Reckitt was a swedish wizard and head researcher of the gentics team.

"Hear what news?" Aimee responded without looking up from her microscope.

"The head of the ICW is coming here too look at our breakthrough" He said nonchalantly with a smirk. No matter how smart Aimee was she couldn't a single thing when it came to important dates and people. That's why he laughed when he heard a sharp intake of breath and a panicked voice.

"What do you mean he's coming here? When? Why?" She shrieked back while looking around just in case he was in the room already.

"Aimee I told you this at the last team meeting. You know the one where you spent the whole time doodling on your paper and playing hangman with Sarah" He said while chuckling at her misfortune.

"I was not doodling, I was theorising. What time does he get here?" She said while looking at her watch then herself. She knew she had to dress up and wear something a little bit more conservative than yellow jeans and a rolling stone T-shirt.

"He gets here at 12:30 so you might want to pop back home, wash-up and change before he get's here"

"Alright I'll go now and be back soon. I shouldn't be that long, it should take 20 minutes tops. What about the others?" she said while gathering her things.

"They should be in here in any minute. It's just our team here today so the presentation will be given just to the Supreme Mugwump and his people"

"Alright I'm leaving now I'll be back soon" Running from the laboratory.

As Aimee ran down the corridor she saw the rest of her team her team heading to the reception room before groaning, they would definitely laugh at her predicament. True to form as soon as the saw her running they cracked up laughing.

"Hey Aimee running late?" Called Adam Jones. He was a British wizard notorious at the institute for using bad puns and jokes. He simply thought they were hilarious and would giggle like a school girl any time he made one.

Aimee didn't even spare him a second glance, merely flipping him the finger while running past. She could hear the others laugh as she disapperated from the apparition point.

As soon as she hit the floor at her flat in Prague she immediately checked her watch. Then stripped and jumped into what would be the worlds fastest shower.

As soon as Aimee apparated back to the institute she checked her watch and then herself. For what was the world's quickest shower and change she looked pretty good she thought. She was dressed in a simple blue button up shirt with a black blazer covering it and black skirt. Pretty professional for her considering what she usually wears.

As she left the apparition point and walked towards the reception desk. She noticed that Joanna the receptionist wasn't at her desk. She continued walking to the reception room, when she got there it was empty.

"That's weird" She murmured to herself. She checked her watch again and saw that it was 11:58am.

She continued to the laboratory on the fifth floor. She thought it was unnaturally quiet as she climbed the stairs. You could always hear one of the other workers even if it was just you in the lab. As she reached the fifth floor she slipped on something wet on the floor.

Cursing in French while picking herself of the floor she noticed a wet substance on her hand. It was blood. She quickly washed it off with a wave of her wand and checked her hand. She wasn't bleeding anywhere. It wasn't her blood.

She looked at the floor again and saw there was a trail of blood leading to the laboratory. With her wand pointed in front of her she quietly walked down the corridor. When she got to the door she braced herself and then slammed open the door, what she saw was worse than she could than she could possibly imagine.

She screamed at the sight before her. There lying on the floor was her team. With there eyes wide open and there throats slashed. She looked at Adam who only 15 minutes ago was laughing at one of his terrible puns, now he was lying here staring unblinkingly at her with his mouth slightly open. Then there was Lars. He was always so full of life, the big brother she never had now she will never will. She then saw Joanna among the bodies. Joanna was the mother hen of the institute. She was always there for you with either a kind word or a shoulder to cry on.

As Aimee sobbed over her dead friends, the grandfather clock on the wall chimed, it was a gift from Sarah to help Aimee remember times and dates. As Aimee heard the clock she looked at as the clock struck 12:00pm. She saw that there was some liquid running over the clock and down the wall.

As she followed the trail up the wall she never noticed a figure sneak into the lab and come behind her.

What Aimee saw on the wall made her blood run cold. Written in bold letters across the wall

**In Aeternum Purus**

The last thing Aimee saw before the world went black was that the message was written in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Undisclosed Location,**

**United Kingdom.**

**January 1st 2006, Time Unknown**

 

Harry Potter was having a crappy new years. He was returning from one of his "get to know you chats" beaten, bloody and bruised. For the first time in his life he thanked Dudley for his Harry hunting sessions in primary school, he was used to taking a punch.

The reason for his current predicament at least in his mind was that he was stupid enough to take a job offer when he should of just shut up, kept his head down and keep drinking. When the guards dragged Harry back to his cell he heard one guard say to the other happy new years. It was then when harry looked out his window that was protected by iron bars and saw that it was dusk.

With the remaining light that was left Harry got a good look at himself. He was covered in bruises from where he had been beaten. He also had cuts around all over his body from various objects. His breathing was haggard, he was sure he had a couple of broken ribs not to mention he was littered with red marks on his pressure points from overpowered stinging hexes. Yep this was shaping up to be a bad new years for Harry. Funnily enough it's not the worst one he's had.

"Oi Prisoner" One of the guards sneered at Harry. He had blonde curly hair and brown hair and a face that looked like a bus had run over it. Harry was pretty sure he heard the guards name before somewhere but he didn't remember it so he called him Fuckface no.5.

"What" Harry croaked back at him. It was somewhat hard to breathe and talking made his ribs hurt.

"Seeing as it's a new year the boss has decided to be generous and give you a feast fit for a king" Fuckface no.5 replied with a smirk before tossing something at Harry through the cell bars.

As Harry picked up the item he looked at this supposed feast before looking back at the guard who by now had a full blow grin. Taking amusement at his situation. But Harry wouldn't give him the dignity of looking weak so Harry picked up the food and with a smile and a wink took a bite out of it.

"Hhhmmm this is good, be sure to pass my compliments to the chef for an exquisite meal he's prepared" Harry responded before closing his eyes in delight. The guard merely sneered annoyed Harry for not taking his bait and stormed off with a huff. As soon as the door leading to the dungeons slammed shut Harry looked at his "feast" and grinned with his first true smile in days. It wasn't the food itself that made him happy, it was what it's wrapped around. It was a chicken leg.

Now he had a weapon.

When Fuckface no.5 came the next morning to give Harry his wake up call pick him up for his mandatory "get to know you chats" Harry was ready for him.

"PRISONER STAND UP" The guard barked at him. Harry merely responded by groaning in pain while on the floor.

"Can't hurts too much" Harry hissed back. The guard barked the order again but after seeing that Harry wasn't going to be able to get up he unlocked the cell door and walked in. It would prove to be deadly mistake.

As soon as the guard was standing over him Harry made his move. Quick as snake Harry attacked the back of his thigh, the guard dropped to his knee in pain, Harry followed it up with a direct punch to the guards temple. While the guard was dazed and confused Harry grabbed the man's wand and stunned him.

When Fuckface no.5 was finally rennervated the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on the floor, the second was that he was in his underwear.

"Thank you for stopping by this morning, The company in this place is a little lacking" He heard a voice behind say. He turned around and saw that it was Harry wearing his clothes and holding his wand.

"It's okay to scream if you want, I put a silencing charm on the cell" Harry said while smirking.

"I won't tell you anything!" The guard spat back while looking around the cell for a weapon or a way out.

Harry merely smiled.

"You may not want to but you will, especially as your answers could potentially save your life"

"What are you talking about?" The guard was starting to get nervous. The prisoner was unnaturally calm when he talked and he was twirling some sort of white object in his left hand.

"Tell me something, how much do you know about the human anatomy" Harry responded while walking slowly towards him. The guard merely stared blankly at him.

"Judging by your response I guess not much. Well let me give you a little medical lesson. In our bodies are arteries, a type of blood vessel. Now blood vessels are important because they are the tubes in your body which carry blood from one place to another." The guard honestly had no idea what the prisoner was talking about. All he cared about about right now was getting out of here soon, it was starting to get cold in here.

Harry smiled, he could see that the guard was starting to shiver and carried on with his medical lesson.

"Now there are numerous arteries in the body such as, the carotid artery in the neck, the pulmonary artery in the heart" The guard stared at Harry as he continued naming arteries of the body non nonchalantly. Then harry kneeled down and looked at the guard eye to eye.

"Or the femoral artery in your leg" Harry said softly to him.

The guard snapped his eyes at his left leg, and there it was a stab wound that was slowly seeping with blood. He jammed his hand's over the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. Then he lifted his head and looked at Harry with horror filled eyes.

"I see that I now have your undivided attention" This is what Harry needed. He needed the guard to understand that Harry now had the power to let the guard live or die.

"Right now judging by the amount of blood coming out of your leg, your probably at stage 2 of hypovolemic shock. Your heart rate is probably beating faster than normal and your breathing is starting to become laboured." The guard barely understood what the prisoner said. But there was one undeniable fact he now realised and couldn't deny. He was dying.

"Now I could stop the bleeding with magic" Harry held up his hand seeing the guard was going to interrupt "I said I could stop the bleeding, but the question is will I?" Harry conjured a stool and used it too elevate the guards legs.

"See I've even bought you precious seconds by elevating your legs and slowing down the blood flow. Now for me to stop the bleeding completely you will have to answer my questions, do you understand?"

The guarded quickly nodded.

"I ask the questions you answer the questions, no long speeches, just quick and straight to the point, understand?"

The guard nodded again.

"Where are we?"

"Safe house in Dorset"

"How many guards are in the house?"

"Three Plus me and the boss"

"How far do the wards extend from the house?"

"150 metres"

"Are there guards patrolling the perimeter?"

"Three"

"Where is the boss's office?"

"Second floor"

"Are there any protections or enchantments on the office?"

"Yes, it has a blood lock"

"Where are the guards in the house located?"

"One is on the first floor guarding the interrogation room, the other is in the potions lab on the second floor"

"Is there a floo?"

"Yes in the boss's office"

"Is there an object in the office? Something that looks out of place?"

The guard looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his eyes lit up.

"Yes there's a small silver case in his office that the boss guards protectively. When we asked him about he wouldn't say anything, just that it was important for the mission."

Finally Harry thought, these days of resisting interrogation/torture wouldn't be for nothing.

Getting everything of use from the guard harry stunned him and set to work too save him. When he was done he left to the leave the unconscious guard in the cell but before he left he put the white object he was playing with earlier in the guards hand tied with a note

_You have my compliments for a most lovely and useful meal._

When the guard awoke later he noticed his leg was healed and wrapped with a bandage. He also noticed a note. When he read it and looked at the object he laughed out loud. The note was tied to a chicken bone sharpen to a point. A homemade shiv.

By the time the perimeter guards realised something might be wrong, Harry was already gone having floo'ed to the leaky cauldron and than walked the final way to 's for treatment for his wounds. When asked where he got those wounds he simply said he got them spelunking.

When the perimeter guards would check in on there boss hours later after not hearing anything from inside the house, they would find him in his office stunned with the other two guards. As a final fuck you to his captors he stripped them to there underwear and put them in a rather compromising pose with the other guards. The memory alone wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

When Harry left 's he apparated to him house and awaited word from his contact. He went through a lot for this silver case. Whatever is inside it must be worth a lot for the amount of protective enchantments on it. When he thought of the people he left behind at the safehouse he smiled, and with those happy thoughts he drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please review, I need to know whether I should continue this or not.**

 

 

**Harry Potter's House**

**Cumbria, United Kingdom**

**January 4th, 7:30am (GMT)**

 

As Harry stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror he had to admit that two weeks of interrogation's he was looking reasonably well. He still had a couple of faded bruises but the cuts had been healed. It had been two days since his escape and he was awaiting word from his contact.

Harry had to admit that the past couple of years had been good for his body despite the pain involved. He was now no longer the small skinny bespectacled boy he was in school. Standing in at 5'11 thanks to a late growth spurt, add that to the past couple of years of intense training he now had a well defined and lean body. He even managed to fix his notorious untameable hair with a rather simple solution, cut it short. Instead of his hair shooting in all directions it was now cut in short in a cropped hairstyle.

His most striking feature was his eyes. Piercing emerald eyes that were the only genetic inheritance from his mother. He got his poor eye sight fixed five years ago with laser eye surgery, he now saw 20/20. Apart from his eyes he was a spitting image of his father. Harry sighed as he thought about his parents. He wondered what they would be doing today if they were alive. Shaking his head off bad thoughts he dried himself off, got dressed and went downstairs.

Harry's house was rather simple considering the amount of gold in his vault. It was a four bedroom farmhouse with all the modern finishing's he could want. The property sat on 20 acres of pasture land with moderate sized hill range dominating the area. Harry liked living here, the weather was nice, it was peaceful but most of all it was secluded.

The nearest person lived 10 kilometre's away and the local village was 20 minute drive. While Harry could apparate if he wanted too but he found driving more comfortable. The house was protected by extensive wards that took the goblins two months to cast and only two people knew the location of his house and could get in. Ron and Hermione.

As Harry made a coffee he reflected on his life that led him here. Growing up with the Dursley's and there "tender loving care". Then finding out he was wizard and so were his parents was one happiest memories he had. How he made best friends with Hermione and Ron and by extension the other Weasleys. Now he considered them family.

As he continued reminiscing over his years at Hogwarts he wondered if his experience's there would lead him to becoming who he is now. If he wasn't fighting every year for his life one way or another would he even be the person he is now. He honestly thought his life was somehow cursed because every bad thing that could happen to him, did.

He wondered what would have happened if he wasn't the boy-who-lived.

His parents would be alive, he might even have some younger siblings. Having family dinner's, pranking each other, exchanging presents on Christmas, watching his mother and father act all lovey dovey while he made disgusted faces with Sirius.

Sirius. The only real father figure he ever had. The pain of losing him had lessened over the years but it was always there as was the guilt over the other losses. But he was slowly coming to accept that it was a war and in war people died and that it didn't make it his fault.

The time's after the war were pretty difficult. The had won the war but Harry didn't feel like a winner if anything the war just made him numb. He had seen truly horrific things and he himself had done horrific things. He told himself that by doing them he was helping everyone keep whatever innocence they had left at the expense of his own.

Deep down Harry knew that any semblance of normal life after the war was gone. No two and half kids with a dog and a white picket fence. No the most he could hope for his life was a quick death. Harry's friends noticed his change in demeanour after the war and when ever they bought it up he just said thinking about the future.

After Harry graduated Hogwarts with one of the highest NEWT scores recorded, everyone expected Harry to join the aurors like he said he planned too in his fifth year. But instead he was lost after graduation. He wanted to protect people but he didn't trust the ministry to do it right. He had experienced too much of there ineptitude even though it was a new ministry with new people some experience's were hard to let go.

He thought maybe quidditch would be a good job but after spending the last three years fighting for his and everyone's lives the sport lost it's appeal. He still like flying but now he did it purely to relax every now and then.

The truth was, the closer Harry was too death the more alive he felt.

Harry looked up at the clock and saw that it was 8:00am he realised that until his contact got in touch with him with a location and time to meet Harry didn't have anything to do. He could call Ron and Hermione to see if they wanted to hang out before he realised there probably at work. They had finally gotten together at the end of the war and married each other three years later. They didn't have any kids yet because they still had things they wanted to do.

Realising that he had nothing to do but kill time Harry went outside to his shed and to indulge in his hobby, woodworking. He picked up this hobby about a year after he left Hogwarts. He tried to see if there was anything in the muggle world that would interest him. While there wasn't there were a few things he wouldn't mind doing, woodworking happened to be one of them. After going to a local trade school to learn the basics he found himself enjoying it and he was pretty good if he didn't say so himself.

Right now he was building a cabinet out of cedar. As he began assembling the tools and materials he needed his minds began to drift. This was one of the good things about his hobby it was nice not thinking about things for while, at least for him anyway.

Three hours later Harry was interrupted from his work when a patronus landed in front of him. The unusual thing about this patronus was that it had no defined form. It did everything a regular patronus did like repelling dementors and delivering messages. One of the defining characteristics of patronus's is that they take the form of an animal. This one however didn't and was essentially a floating orb. The patronus then delivered it's message:  **London Eye, Tomorrow, 10:00 am, Bring Package.**

There was only one person who had a patronus like that and it was Harry's new boss a man known only as, the director.

**London Eye,**

**London, United Kingdom**

**January 5th, 9am (GMT)**

Harry arrived early to scope out the area. Spending half your childhood avoiding getting beaten up by your family and the other trying not to get killed by a maniacal dark wizard and his followers made Harry a tad paranoid coupled with the training he's received over the past years, that he might as well of changed his last name to moody.

After making sure there were no dark wizards around Harry than sat down at a bench waiting for his boss. As he watched the tourists gawk in wonder at the London eye he wondered that despite travelling around the world he never actually spent that much time in London. Aside from going into it just to get to Diagon alley he never really saw the sights. Deciding that on his next holiday he was going to spend it getting to know his own country better.

"It's an amazing sight up there you know" a voice said next to him. Harry knew instantly who this was.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been on it" he replied to the person without looking away from the Eye.

"Well how about we fix that, plus it will allow us a degree of privacy"

The man got up and walked towards the queue of tourists waiting to get on. Harry followed him without question and watched the man wave his hand and somehow they were allowed to go to the front of the line without anyone complaining. After getting there own passenger capsule the man turned to look at Harry.

The director was probably one of the most powerful men in Europe, but you wouldn't be able to tell given his appearance. He purposelessly appeared as non de-script as possible dressed in a simple muggle black and white suit and standing only at 5'7 you would think of him as an accountant, and you would be wrong.

"Tell me Harry did you ever think all those years ago when I found you in that bar that you would be standing here right now." The man said while staring at the city below them.

"To be honest I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind at the time to be thinking of my future." Harry replied while recalling the time he first met The Director.

_Ho Chi Minh City,Vietnam,_

_Three And A Half Years Ago._

_When Harry told his friends that he was going to travel around the world to see what he had missed during his life they probably didn't think it was going to be a six month alcohol infused bender._

_Harry had arrived in Vietnam a few days ago and spent the time during the day exploring the muggle and magical sections of the city, at night time though it was a different story. It was then when his ghosts started to haunt him. The nightmares would come and he would spend the whole night tossing and turning. The only time he ever got any sleep was when he was completely drunk._

_Right now Harry was in some run down bar that served cheap alcohol and even cheaper women._

_"Already on your second bottle of vodka Harry and it's not even midnight" Someone said next to him._

_Blinking Harry turned to this newcomer and looked at him as best he could given the condition he was in._

_"You got the wrong person I'm not Harry" he replied, while subtly trying to go for his wand just in case._

_"Don't bother going for your wand Harry, I'm not here to hurt you" The strange man said back, instantly putting Harry on guard._

_"Who are you?" Harry asked while trying to think of a way out of here._

_"Who I am is not important, what I represent is." The man replied while reaching for something in his pocket. He then handed to Harry who didn't understand why a stranger just gave him a potion._

_"Don't worry it's not poison, it's a simple sober-up potion. We need to talk."_

_"There's no such thing as a sober-up potion" Harry said back while eyeing the stranger suspiciously._

_"There is, it's just not that well known" The man replied._

_After Harry continued staring at the man, the stranger simply grabbed the potion out of Harry's hand and took a gulp of it._

_"See, not deadly. If I wanted to kill you Harry I would simply wait for you to leave here while you stumbled back to your hotel I would kill you then and make it look like a simple mugging gone wrong."_

_After seeing the somewhat twisted logic in what the man said Harry then swallowed the rest of the potion immediately feeling the effects._

_"Come on Harry let's go somewhere more private where we can discuss your future."_

_As the two exited the bar into the hustle and bustle of the city Harry kept his eye on the stranger. Harry didn't think the man was going to hurt him but he definitely wanted something from Harry._

_"So how are you feeling?" The man asked Harry as they walked._

_"Can't complain. So are you going to tell me what you want or am I going to have to guess" Harry asked._

_"Like I said I'm here to talk about your future. I've been watching you for the past couple of months and I have to wonder what the wizarding world would think if they there hero become a borderline alcoholic." The man replied casually._

_"Why would you care what I become?" Harry replied briskly._

_"Because I hate to see someone with great potential like you throw there lives away" The man answered back while stopping to look Harry in the eye._

_"You still haven't told me who you work for." Harry said._

_"Tell me something Harry, Why didn't you join the Auror Corps after your graduation? With NEWT scores like yours you could be running the entire corps by the time your thirty." The man asked._

_Harry stared at the man before finally answering with a sigh._

_"Because I wanted to make a real difference, not spend my time locking up people like Mundungus Fletecher for the rest of my life. Plus I haven't got the right temperament to be a police officer. I'm a soldier not a cop." Harry answered._

_The pair continued to walk in silence until the man stopped in front of an alleyway._

_"Harry, what If I could offer you a job that does just that, would you be interested?." The man asked him seriously._

_"You still haven't told me what you do" Harry responded shortly. He was beginning to get annoyed with this person._

_The man just smiled, then Harry heard a scream down the alleyway. Harry head snapped up towards the scream and he jogged briskly down the alleyway before coming to a junction. He carefully peeked around the corner and saw three men surrounding a woman._

_The woman appeared to be a prostitute given the way she was dressed. The lead man was yelling while holding some money in his left hand. Harry didn't understand what they were saying buy it appeared to be the man was upset with the money for some reason._

_The woman replied tearfully in Vietnamese but the man than slapped her to the ground before pulling out a knife. Harry deciding enough was enough stepped out from the shadows and confronted the man and his friends._

_"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked loudly instantly getting the attention of the gang._

_The man holding the knife just sneered at Harry and said something in Vietnamese to his friends that made them chuckle._

_"Piss of foreigner this has nothing to do with you unless you want to get a shaving cut" The leader replied while waving the knife ominously._

_Harry just sighed. He really hated his messiah complex. For some reason after the death of the dark wanker it was still there._

_'I really should of stretched before coming down here' Harry thought._

_As quick as a snake Harry punched the leader in the face, while the leader was clutching his now broken nose his friends attacked Harry. Blocking one of the man's punches Harry grabbed him by the back of the head with both hands pulling him down while driving his knee to the man's stomach following it up with a punch to the back of the head knocking him out immediately._

_The other man grabbed a bottle and smashed it against the wall, now using it as a weapon. He took some swipes at Harry who dodged them easily. When the man went to stab him, Harry dodged it grabbing his arm in the process and held it out while driving his elbow on the now outstretched arm snapping the bone in two. The man instantly dropped the glass and fell to the ground screaming in agony._

_Harry walked to the leader who was now ready to fight, but Harry just stared at his friends and then back to him and said one word to the man_

_"Leave"_

_Even with leaders limited understanding of English he understood and turned heel and ran out of the alley leaving his friends behind._

_Harry then walked over to the woman who was still on the ground, who was now looking at Harry in awe. After looking the girl over and determining that she had no serious injuries he reached into his pocket and pulled out all the money he had and offered it to her._

_"Take it, get some food, buy some nice clothes" Harry said to her._

_The girl took the money and looked at the two other men still on the ground before standing up and moving to walk out of the alleyway before she left she turned and said to harry in broken English._

_"Th-th-thank you" The girl said and then turned and left._

_As Harry was watching the girl and the injured men leave the stranger stepped out of the shadows with a smile on his face._

_"That was very courageous Mr. Potter, not everyone would be willing to help a stranger in a dangerous situation." The man said to Harry._

_At this moment Harry had finally had enough of this person._

_"Look I've had enough of you, You tell me who the hell you are what the fuck do you want!"_

_Harry yelled at the man._

_The man smiled before finally nodding._

_"Very well, you've had a long night. Like I told you Harry I represent and organisation that helps people. More specifically it protects people and there way of life. You've been having nightmares for the past six months about the people you lost in the war. You blame yourself because you think you didn't know enough to protect them"_

_Harry didn't spend much time thinking about the dreams and what they meant. To be honest he didn't spend any time thinking about them. But as soon as the stranger had said it he knew that it made sense._

_"What if I could help you with that" The man said to Harry._

_When Harry merely narrowed his eyes the man knew he was interested._

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked._

_"I mean what If you were trained in magical and non magical warfare for the sole purpose of protecting magical Britain and her people. What would you say about that" The man answered back._

_"I would say what's the catch?" Harry asked._

_"The catch? Assuming of course you pass what is regarded to be the most intensive and toughest training there is in the magical world is that you will become a member of something that few have ever been apart of and even fewer know that it exists. But that's not the catch. The catch is if you do pass is that no one will ever know not even your friends and family. There will be no thank you's from a grateful public, no public ceremonies detailing your heroics, no one will ever know what you did and what you sacrifice for them. But maybe on a good day you get to prevent something horrific and in the process save someone's life._

_The man turned to Harry._

_"Would that be something your interested in Harry?" The man asked seriously._

_Harry looked at the man for a long time and thought to himself could he give everything up, could he give everyone up and all sense of a normal future. Could he lie to his friends and family about what he does. Then he thought about his friends and people he considered his family how happy they are. Decision made he turned to answer the man_

_"Tell me more."_

**PRESENT DAY**

"Yes I remember how you were before we met and if I'm honest a small part of me didn't even think you would be standing here today." The Director said with a smile.

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm aim to please." Harry replied.

"Well you have certainly exceeded my expectations Harry and then some. So shall we get down to business?" The director asked Harry.

Harry handed over the case to The Director.

"You went through a lot of trouble for this case Harry." The director said while unlocking the case.

The case opened but Harry's view was obscured by the lid. Whatever it was it made the Director smile.

"Was it really necessary to leave Auror Dawlish in such a compromising position Harry?"

Harry merely smiled at the memory.

"Well he was being a lot more forceful in his questioning than he was to the other candidates. So I used my discretion as we were allowed to remind him to always be mindful of his surroundings." Harry replied.

The Director chuckled under his breath before revealing what was inside the case.

"Well Harry I think this is a good of time as any to congratulate you on the success of your training."

He handed Harry a cigar. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I went through all that for a cigar?" Harry asked.

"You went through all of that to pass your final phase of training. The cigar was just a bonus." He replied.

"Congratulations on becoming a hit-wizard Harry and" The director said while lighting his and Harry's cigar.

"Welcome to the Department Of Mysteries"


End file.
